1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a bed for motor activity for aesthetic and slimming treatments.
In particular, the invention is applied in the field of personalized aesthetic and/or slimming treatments which can be carried out either in the appropriate specialized centers or within the home.
The invention allows the user to carry out gymnastic exercises for the movement of the upper and/or lower limbs in a closed environment which is maintained at a constant temperature higher than ambient temperature.
In particular, the bed according to the invention allows localized zones to be created inside the bed itself where the temperature is differentiated and can be differentiated according to the necessities of the specific client.
The bed according to the invention is characterised in that it is closed and thermally insulated from the outside, which makes it possible to have a constant, precise and specific differentiation of the temperatures set inside.
2. Background Information
The state of the art includes a variety of equipment and instruments for aesthetic treatments of the human body and in particular for localized slimming by means of a progressive reduction of the fatty tissues and also to correct and/or modify some irregular formations of the human body.
In this field, the method which consists of having the user do gymnastic exercises, preferably of the static type in a supine or prone position, in an environment where a physiological temperature is induced around the body, has been known for a long time.
In such machines, which are normally used in specialized centers and with the assistance of specialized staff, the user carries out a series of pre-ordained movements according to the location and the entity of the parts to be reduced.
The type of exercise and the position in which it is done, for example supine, prevent or at least considerably reduce physical fatigue and the weight on the spinal column.
In machines of this type, the consumption of energy by the user is essentially due to the movements which, even if they are gentle, activate muscles which are normally very little used, together with the greater effort made by the body to disperse heat because of the reduced heat gradient caused by the surrounding environment.
Equipment known to the state of the art however has some disadvantages because the sources of heat which it normally uses have no other function than to heat the environment in a more or less uniform and distributed way, without localizing the heat in points or areas of greater or specific interest.
In particular, in machines known to the state of the art the temperature is normally set to a value of around 37.degree. C.; this temperature, near to the physiological temperature of the user who is doing the gymnastic activity, is considered to be the optimum temperature to achieve maximum enzyme reactivity, that is, the greatest quantity of fats burnt following the gymnastic activity.
In these machines known to the state of the art, the localization effect is achieved only by working on the muscular layers underlying the areas which have to be slimmed, however these areas all work at the same temperature, that is, the set ambient temperature.
Moreover the ambient temperature often does not correspond, throughout the period of time when the exercises are being done, to the set temperature because of the heat losses which are typical of machines known to the state of the art.
The sources of heat moreover are unable to carry out auxiliary functions connected or complementary to the slimming treatment being carried out, particularly aesthetic and/or physiotherapeutic treatments for the user's body.
Moreover, it is very difficult to adjust the heat energy radiated by the sources of heat, because of their very nature, and therefore it is difficult to personalize the heat energy according to the specific needs of the user.
What is more, using sources of heat known to the state of the art, it is not possible to heat specific parts of the body, such as the back, which therefore remains at a different temperature from the rest of the body.
Furthermore, in machines known to the state of the art, the atmosphere generally becomes stale, and there is no way to air them, for example between one client and the next.
The present applicant has considered these and other problems concerning a more rational and complete use of equipment of this type and, to overcome the shortcomings of the state of the art and to achieve further advantages, has designed, tested and embodied this invention.